


Bloodtraitor

by Anis Quest (DiaRegan)



Series: Dead Angels from Kin of Slytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaRegan/pseuds/Anis%20Quest





	Bloodtraitor

 

„Amber!“

Rozhlédla se kolem, ale kamarádku přicházet neviděla.

„Kde může vězet?“ zeptala se Yolla. „Vždyť za chvíli začínají hodiny.“

 

Obě kamarádky to brzy ale vzdaly a vydaly se na hodinu. Amber se zřejmě objeví až ve třídě.

 

Zamířily si to do podzemí a jako vždy se za Yollou otočila dobrá půlka kluků, které potkaly. Ta druhá půlka se otočila za Hannah. Obě dívky byly velmi hezké a podobaly se jedna druhé, jako by byly sestry. Obě měly dlouhé, plavé vlasy; Yolla je měla o něco světlejší a Hannah se někdy dělaly prstýnky.

 

První hodinu měly lektvary a Amber dorazila přesně podle předpokladu až těsně před zvoněním. Zbyla na ni poslední volná lavice, což byla zákonitě ta před katedrou, tak si rychle sedla. Odhrnula si dlouhé černé vlasy z očí, podepřela si hlavu a znuděně upřela zrak někam před sebe.

 

Ani ne minutu nato se ozval zvon ohlašující počátek hodiny. Okamžitě ho taky následovala tupá rána, jak se rozlétly dveře a dovnitř vstoupil profesor a vydal se ke katedře. Jakmile se dostal k tabuli, otočil se k třídě a rozhlédl se. Jeho zrak padl na Amber, respektive na její bledou tvář

 

Profesor Hasan pak mávnul hůlkou a na tabuli se okamžitě objevil návod k dnešnímu lektvaru, který nebyl nadepsaný. Amber stačil pohled na prvních několik přísad, aby poznala, o jaký lektvar se jedná. Zbytek třídy na tabuli jenom vyjeveně zíral; bez nápovědy z knížky to většina nezvládne a bez názvu lektvaru ho v knize nikdo nenajde. Profesor se při pohledu na jejich výrazy pousmál, ale vypadalo to spíš jako úšklebek. Pak se obrátil na svůj oblíbený cíl – Amber. Ta se však tvářila stejně znuděně jako před hodinou, ne však proto, že by ji lektvary nudily, ale spíš proto, že ji z nějakého důvodu Hasan nesnášel a zvykl si strhávat jí body za jakoukoli maličkost.

 

„Kdo mi řekne název dnešního lektvaru?“ zeptal se profesor a přesně podle předpokladu se nikdo neozval. Hasan se zaměřil na Amber, o které byl přesvědčený, že to vědět nebude.

„Slečno Brandová?“

 

Na to se všichni zatvářili kysele a začali přemýšlet, kolik bodů jim Hasan strhne tentokrát.

 

„Je to Reducio,“ řekla Amber monotónně, „lektvar druhé třídy; používá se proti bolesti a má uklidňující účinky.“

 

Hasan na to překvapeně pozdvihl obočí, protože Amber se většinou k hodinám nepřipojovala, i když to bylo spíš ve snaze neupoutat na sebe pozornost.

 

„Správně,“ řekl profesor, „pro tupce to je na straně 389.“

 

Třídou se ozvalo šustění stránek a Hasan pozorně pohlédl na Amber. Už předtím si všiml těch tmavých kruhů, co měla pod očima; navíc ta apatie… Nechápal sice, co se s ní děje, ale doufal, že to není kvůli jeho hodinám.

 

***

 

Dívka šla prázdnou chodbou na hodinu astrologie, i když cestou pomalu usínala; jak jinak taky, byla skoro půlnoc.

 

Přikrčil se u stěny. Cítil vzrušení. Slyšel tiché kroky. KONEČNĚ!

 

_„Imperio!“_

Dívka stanula na místě a pak se pomalu otočila, jak mentální rozkaz nakazoval. Trochu sebou cukla, jak se kouzlu snažila vzdorovat. Pak se oba vydali dolů chodbou až k jeho kabinetu a on za nimi tiše zavřel dveře.

 

„Tak běž dál!“

Dívka se otočila. Už nebyla pod vlivem kletby, to poznal hned podle jejích očí, které už ztratily onen zamlžený vzhled Imperia.

„Co tady dělám?“ zeptala se zmateně. Vtom ale zpozorněla, když spatřila přesně tu osobu, která ji strašila v nočních můrách Pokusila se dostat se ke dveřím, ale profesor Obrany proti černé magii ji účinným kouzlem omráčil.

 

Vzal Amber do náruče a zanesl ji do ložnice, kde ji magickými provazy přivázal k posteli. Pak ji probral ladným mávnutím hůlky. Když si dívka uvědomila, co se s ní děje, snažila se z pout dostat. Profesor se mezitím začal svlékat.

 

Nechal si na sobě pouze kalhoty a otočil se ke své oběti. Pomalu se začal plazit po posteli až k ní. Rukou sjel z její tváře k výstřihu, kde její halenku pevně chytil a bez okolků ji roztrhl. Amber z toho bylo na zvracení a v jejím zorném poli se začaly objevovat černé body. Netrvalo dlouho a vědomí ji opustilo.

 

Profesor si začal rozepínat kalhoty.

 

***

 

Profesor Hasan se už dlouho sháněl po Amber. Yolla mu řekla, že měla jít na astrologii, ale nedorazila tam. Od jejich koleje se tedy vydal nejkratší cestou do Střední věže, kde probíhaly hodiny astrologie. Cestou našel na zemi její učebnice a hned několik sešitů. Poslední tužku našel Hasan těsně před kabinetem profesora Radunského.

 

Hasan ve vzduchu před sebou hůlkou vyznačil čtverec, vyřkl příslušnou formuli a před jeho zrakem se objevilo něco, jako mlhavé okno, přes které mohl nahlédnout do místnosti za stěnou, v tomto případě do kabinetu.

 

Zarazil se.

 

„Stůj!“ křikl na jednoho studenta, který kolem něj právě proběhl. Ten se ihned zastavil.

„Ano?“

„Běžte a přiveďte sem okamžitě ředitele. A spěchá to!“

„Ano, pane profesore,“ řekl Krum a obratem se ztratil za rohem.

 

Hasan se rozmáchl hůlkou a vyrazil dveře kabinetu. Radunski zatím stačil Amber vyhrnout sukni. Hasan ho okamžitě odhodil přes půlku místnosti prvním kouzlem, na které se vzpomněl. Tam ho napůl omráčeného mávnutím hůlky spoutal a nechal ležet a šel se věnovat Amber. Vtom konečně dorazil profesor Karkarov, ředitel magické školy Kruval.

 

„Pan Krum mi říkal, že mě naléhavě potřebujete," řekl, ale hned se zastavil, když si všiml dívky na posteli.

„Co se tady k čertu děje?“ vybuchl okamžitě.

„Smím někoho poslat, aby zanesl slečnu Brandovou na ošetřovnu?“ zeptal se Hasan.

„Myslím, že se toho pan Krum ochotně ujme,“ řekl Karkarov. Zavolal Kruma, který stále čekal za dveřmi, a ten okamžitě vstoupil.

„Odnesete slečnu Brandovou na ošetřovnu,“ oznámil mu. Krum téměř zasalutoval, když viděl, jak vražedně se oba tváří.

 

Hasan Amber mávnutím hůlky oblékl, zatímco ji ředitel osvobodil z pout. Amber se ještě neprobrala. Viktor přistoupil k posteli a jemně ji zvedl do náručí a vytratil se za dveřmi.

 

Karkarov mezitím probral Radunského a ve vzduchu jej přenesl do krbu a pak do své pracovny. Za ním z krbu vyskočil Hasan.

 

Radunski se rozhlédl po pracovně.

 

„Co se to tam krucinál stalo?!“ vybuchl konečně Karkarov naplno.

 

Radunski ale mlčel, přestože situace, ve které ho nalezli, byla víc než očividná. Dlouho z něj nemohli dostat nic krom nadávek a úšklebků.

 

„Marine,“ obrátil se ředitel na profesora lektvarů, „nemáte ve svém kabinetu dávku Veritaséra?“ zeptal se.

„Jistě,“ řekl Hasan a zmizel v krbu. Ještě teď by byl schopen zabít toho prevíta Radunského za to, co udělal. Netrvalo ani minutu a byl zpět i s Veritasérem.

 

Ředitel pak nalil Veritasérum vzpírajícímu se Radunskému do úst.

„Jak dlouho už tohle trvalo?“ zeptal se Karkarov na detaily, protože _co_ se tam dělo, bylo jasné.

„Dva, tři měsíce. Vždy, když jsem měl chuť na něco lahodného,“ Radunski se začal smát. Hasan se v tom momentu neudržel a vrazil mu pěstí, až mu roztrhl ret a zlomil nos.

„Omlouvám se, Karkarove, neudržel jsem se.“

„To nic, jen jste mě předběhl,“ přiznal ředitel.

„Proč?“ obrátil se pak k Radunskému.

„Protože mě to bavilo,“ řekl s šíleným úšklebkem. Tentokrát už Karkarova nepředběhl ani Hasan, když vrazil Radunskému pěstí tak, že se v bezvědomí svezl ze židle na zem. Karkarov ho pak přenesl do jedné z cel, které byly pod hradem. Pak se Hasan s ředitelem vydali na ošetřovnu, aby zjistili, jak je na tom Amber.

 

***

 

Byla na jedné z postelí a barva její pleti splývala s barvou prostěradla. Hasan něco řediteli pošeptal a ten pokýval hlavou.

 

„Běžte.“

Hasan se tedy odebral do sovince napsat dopis na Ministerstvo o tom, co se tady stalo s žádostí o vyšetřovatele nebo rovnou pověřence, který Radunského eskortuje z téhle školy tam, kam patří.

 

„Jak to s ní vypadá?“ zeptal se, když se vrátil.

„Madam Bayarovna říkala, že zdejší prostředí jí při rekonvalescenci příliš svědčit nebude," řekl Karkarov.

„To mě taky napadlo,“ kývl Hasan.

„Rozhodl jsem se, že napíšu jejím pěstounům, jestli by nesouhlasili s přeložením do Bradavic. Oba bydlí v Anglii, tak by to bylo mnohem blíž, než jakákoli jiná škola. Slečna Brandová chodila do Kruvalu jenom s ohledem na přání její matky, ale vzhledem k situaci doufám, že nebudou mít námitky.“

„To jsem nevěděl. Ale jestli budou souhlasit, bylo by to pro ni ideální.“

„Jdu tedy napsat Brumbálovi dopis s odůvodněním. Potom se tady zase zastavím, abych jí to vysvětlil,“ řekl Karkarov a odešel.

 

***

 

Ošetřovna se koupala v ranním světle, zatímco Amber ležela na posteli a očima mapovala strop. Její neuvěřitelně smysluplnou činnost přerušil až zvuk otevírajících se dveří. A když k nim pohlédla a uviděla ředitele, chystala se, že vstane.

 

„Jen lež,“ řekl Karkarov a pozorně si ji prohlédl. Ve tváři měla stále barvu čistého prostěradla, až na kruhy pod zarudlýma očima. Ředitel si s povzdechem sedl na židli, zatímco Amber sledovala každý jeho pohyb.

„Shodli jsme se s ošetřovatelkou, že ti Kruval nebude svědčit při zotavování, hlavně kvůli vzpomínkám, které na tuto instituci máš. Požádal jsem tedy profesora Brumbála, ředitele Bradavické školy, abys mohla ve studiu pokračovat tam. Vím, že tví opatrovníci bydlí v Anglii a posílali tě sem jenom s ohledem na přání tvé matky, ale myslím, že v tomto případě nebudou proti.“ podíval se na ni.

„Už to vědí?“

„Ne. Měl jsem v úmyslu jim napsat, až si promluvím s tebou,“

„A mohl byste jim neříkat pravý důvod?“ zeptala se tiše se sklopenou hlavou.

„A co jim mám napsat?“

„Že, že si to přeji?“ navrhla.

„Dobře,“ věnoval jí jeden ze vzácných úsměvů.

 

***

 

Amber byla ještě týden na ošetřovně a za tu dobu ji navštívili prakticky všichni z jejího ročníku. Nejvíc času tam ale strávily její kamarádky Yolla a Hannah, které si o ni pochopitelně dělaly starosti. Oficiální historka byla sice, že zkolabovala, ale obě věděly, že v tom je něco víc; koneckonců kdyby to byl jenom kolaps, nezůstávala by na ošetřovně tak dlouho, jelikož by si s tím lektvary poradily během jedné noci.

 

Většinu času na ošetřovně ale strávila učením, aby zabila tu nekonečnou nudu přerušovanou jenom návštěvami odpoledne. A i když to bylo jenom z čiré nudy, u zkoušek to poznat bylo, jelikož všechny předměty udělala na výbornou.

 

Pak nastal ale týden volna, který strávila loučením s Kruvalem; byly tu nočním můry, ano, ale ne všechny vzpomínky byly jenom zlé. Často sedávala na Střední věži, kde pozorovala západ slunce a krajinu kolem. Ve svém bloku si pořídila několik kreseb svých oblíbených míst, aby jí alespoň něco po Kruvalu zůstalo.


End file.
